


Superheroes Are Neat But There Are Times You Also Wish For Medical Professionals

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [38]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bombs, Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Some things Taylor remembers. Some things she doesn't.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72





	Superheroes Are Neat But There Are Times You Also Wish For Medical Professionals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Later, when Taylor will think back on what happened in her house that night, here is what she will remember:

\- Agnes’s tears. The breaks and tremors in her voice. The dread slowly pooling in her own stomach as she realize what is going on.

\- The blood. Almost black on Agnes’s blue shirt, oozing out where the stitches tore up the skin when she ran. The white of her sport bra when Colin removed her shirt to access the wound.

\- Giving the disinfectant bottle to Colin. Agnes, lying on the sofa. Her pained sob when he poured disinfectant on her side.

\- Colin opening his suitcase. The locked one, the one he never lets out of his sight. The halberd head inside the suitcase.

\- The flash when everything came together. The halberd. The beard. The long, irregular hours. Working with the PRT, but not directly for them.

\- Being outside the house when the bomb went off. The flash of the explosion. The absolute _horror_ before Colin came out of the house, Agnes in his arms.

\- The relief. A head spinning with it. Almost falling to her knees. They’re alive. They’re both alive.

\- Wishing Dad was there to comfort her.

Here is what Taylor won’t remember:

\- Agnes’s words. What she said. Colin’s face, or voice, when he answered. What he said.

\- What happened to Agnes’s shirt. Was it thrown on the floor? She knows it doesn’t matter, but somehow, it still seems important.

\- Fetching the disinfectant bottle. Walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Walking back down. Whether she ran.

\- What, beside the halberd, was in the suitcase. What Colin took out of it. What he used on Agnes.

\- How she felt, in that split second of realization. Relieved. Betrayed. Confused. Lost. All of it.

\- The surgery itself. Leaving the house. Why she left it.

\- How long it took them to get out of the house. How long she thought her best friend was dead. How long she thought she’d lost a parent again.

\- How long it took for the fear and dread to leave her guts.


End file.
